


Behind The Mask

by Pankakecyberkat



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anorexia, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankakecyberkat/pseuds/Pankakecyberkat
Summary: Imagine there was never a golden ticket contest, and Charlie is still poor. But when a kid named Mike Teavee arrives in town, Charlie night not be so alone after all.





	1. The New Kid

“Hey! Here comes the candy man!” A child shouted, as the man rolled his cart into view. Many kids soon crowded the cart, yelling their orders, and giving the man money. Charlie didn’t have money.  


Charlie was poor. He’d always been. He couldn’t afford candy. He could barely afford to eat. He wears tattered clothes, and worn shoes, that he’d had for as long as he could remember, for he hadn’t had much else to wear. He didn’t even have a coat for the winter. He just had to walk fast in the cold. He had to walk fast everywhere he went. If he didn’t, he’d see the faces of pity that he got when people looked at him for more than a couple seconds. He hated the pity he was givin. It wasn’t HIS fault that he was poor. He just didn’t have money.  


“Morning, Charlie!” The principal said, as he often did when he saw the boy.  


“Morning Mr. Crane!” Charlie retorted, just before he entered the door to his classroom. The classroom wasn’t big, it was just a chalkboard next to the teachers desk, where all of the desks were facing, not much else. It was empty, because the teacher always brought everything from home. 

FIVE MINUTES LATER

“Good morning class.” The teacher said half-heartedly, as he did most mornings.  


“Good morning Mr. Schuyler.” The class replies.  


“Now, before we start class, I believe we have a new student,” He says, with more enthusiasm, “Please welcome a mister Mike Teavee!” He says, gesturing to a boy who’d been standing near the door for a couple minutes. The boy wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and some black vans. Charlie has noticed the boy, and almost said ‘hello’ but decided against it, and chose to sit near the back of the class, so no one would pay attention to him. “Mike, you can sit next to..... Charlie!” He says before pointing to me. Charlie raises his hand, to guide the boy to him; but he just seems to slump down next to Charlie.  


“I’m Charlie.” I whisper, as the teacher starts to lecture about the fever outbreak of 1793, a topic Charlie’s grown quiet tired of hearing about.  


“Really?” Mike replies, sarcastically. “I’m Monty Python.”  


“Sorry,” I whisper again, “I thought I’d introduce myself to you.”  


“It’s fine,” He finally says, after rolling his eyes “I guess I don’t wanna be here.” He says looking back at Charlie with his light brown eyes, which remind Charlie of the milk chocolate that he sometimes sees the other kids eat, when he asks the candy man for the newspaper once a week. “But my parents made me move aft-“ Ge stopped and for a millisecond, Charlie could swear he saw a bit of fear in eyes, “well, let’s just say the last place we were in was not the best place.”  


“I’m sorry,” Charlie replied, sympathy lacing his voice, “Is there anything I can do?”  


“Nah,” Mike replied, “Not really. But I wouldn’t mind taking a walk around the town after school, if you wanna come.”  


“Sure! Sounds like fun!” Charlie whisper-yells, suddenly excited for the school day to end, and he suddenly tunes back into the lesson. AFTER SCHOOL 

Charlie sees Mike sittig outside on the grass and runs to catch up with the teen. 

“Took ya long enough,” Mike said, standing up and wiping the grass off of his pants. “Now, show me around the town, would ya’?” “Sure,” Charlie says, feeling bad for leaving him out in the could of March for so long. “Follow me.” 

Charlie shows mike around town, showcasing the candy store (which Mike replied with “Ugh, candy!”), the movie theater, the supermarket, and the apartment complex. “Well I guess the tour’s over.” Charlie said as they made their way back to the school. 

“That was fun, Bucket,” Mike said, hitting Charlie’s arm playfully. “I’ll see you soon!” He yells before making his way back to his house. And Charlie made his way to his ‘house’, with a smile on his face, and his first real friend. MIKE P.O.V. 

“That was fun, Bucket,” I say, hitting his arm like my dad used to when he still called me slugger, “I’ll see you soon!” 

‘ “I’ll see ya soon!”? Why’d I say that? Why couldn’t I’d said “See ya”?’ 

I think about it all the way to my HOUSE, not home, HOUSE cause this place certainly isn’t my home. I walk into the plain house, the floor is covered with beer cans, and bottles. 

‘Parents aren’t home’ I think before walking into my room, and take off me hoodie, and look in the mirror. 

“You don’t deserve to be here.” I say, looking at the scars. “You DONT deserve to have friends.” My arms are lined with scars. Big, or small, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I deserve them. “You’re to FAT, to exist.” I say. “I shouldn’t eat. Fat things like me don’t deserve to eat.” 

The door opens, and slams. ‘SHIT’ I think before I put the hoodie back on. 

“MIKE! GET IN HERE!” I hear my dad scream. I rush into the living room. “MI- Oh there you are. Go out to the store, and get your dad some beers!” My father spits, before throwing his wallet at me. “Make it fast FAG!” I run out the door, whilst tears prick my eyes. I run as fast as I can to the supermarket, and step inside, and go to the grocery section, and grab the first beer that I see, and run to the cashier. 

“Young ma-“ The cashier starts before holding up a $100 bill and my finger over my mouth. 

“Take it, and don’t say a thing.” I whisper, knowing how to get the things my dad asks for. He takes the bill and looks the other way, as I speed out of the store. I speed back to the house, to not upset my dad. I open the door, and see him asleep on the recliner. I lay the drinks down on the table, along with his wallet. I run into my room and go straight to bed. But before I turn off the lights, I catch a glimpse of a picture of my old friend. 

FLASH BACK 1981 THREE MONTHS BEFORE THE MOVE 

“It’s the fag!” One kid screams. 

“Get ‘em!” another yells. 

I bolt. Running as fast as I can, as three kids run close behind. I turn corners, run through people, and cross busy streets until I find myself trapped in a back alley. Trapped. And suddenly I’m swept off of my feet, followed by punches and kicks. It seems to never end, and when it does, my arm is broken. 

“Mike the good for nothing fag. Has a nice ring, don’t you think Augustus?” 

“It does.” Augustus replies before spitting on me. “I think we should give the fag what he wants.” He says, before pulling out his manhood. It’s thick all around from the base to the tip. 

“I think you right Augustus. I’ll bet he wants a dick in his ass.” The other kid says, before pulling out his own, his being much thinner, but longer. 

I’m stripped, until I’m naked, and shivering. Surrounded Augustus and his gang. 

“Open up little pig.” One says, sickeningly before he forces my mouth open, and he shoves his dick in, then proceeds to mouth-fuck me until he cums, and I’m forced to swollow. 

“My turn.” Augustus says, “But I don’t think he just wants the front door, lets give him the whole house.” He says before forcing his dick in, with no lube, and no condom. I scream, before a make-shift shirt gag is placed around my mouth. For what seems like hours, I’m raped by the three, until they decide they’re empty. And I’m forced to walk home, naked, sexually abused, and in extreme pain 

END FLASHBACK 

Tears stream down my face, as I decide to take a bath, and soak until I fall asleep. And that’s what I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Feedback!! I’d love to improve, and the only way I can, is if you constructively criticize!!


	2. Blossoming

MIKE POV

I wake up, submerged in the bath water. I look at my fingers, and they remind me of the Grand Canyon, and I laugh a bit. But I soon remember that it’s Tuesday, and that means I have to get up, and get out of the house in a few minutes. My smile fades. 

I slowly get out of the bath water, and dry myself off to see my father still passed out on the couch. But with one of the beers that I’d “bought” for him in his grasp. I turn and soon forget about him, and get ready. 

After I’m out of the house, I walk to school. It’s not a long walk, but it’s an uneventful one. 

“Mike! Wait up!”

The smile returns to my face, as I see the blonde-haired boy running towards me. But I force my smile into a smirk. ‘If you smile you look weak, you look like a pussy.’

“Hey,” Charlie says, catching his breath, “Good morning.” 

“Sup.” I reply. 

“Not much, really. Woke up, ate a sandwich, grabbed my satchel and ran to catch up to you. How’re you settling in to the town?” He asks, a glimmer of hope in his eye. ‘He’s cute like that.’

“I’m fine. Went back to the supermarket, took a bath, and went to sleep. So I’m doing just fine.” I said, looking back at him. 

“Awesome.”

We walk in silence for the rest of the way there, but it’s not an uncomfortable science. Just silence. 

“So mike, have you had any relationships?”

My world broke in two. 

How could I respond? I did have a boyfriend once, but that only lasted about a month, cause he moved away. Do I tell Charlie about that? What if he gets mad? What if he hits me, and called me a freak? I’m hyperventilating, I stumble over, before the world turns dark. 

I wake to Charlie, scared proving me up against a wall. When he sees me, I watch the relief wash over him. 

“Mike! You’re okay! O my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean t-“

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m sorry for blacking out on you.” I say, BEFORE I remember what he’d asked that’d made me black out 

“I didn’t know that relationships were a touchy issue. I’m sorry.”

I remember. 

“Umm, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” I say, as my mouth gets increasingly dryer. 

“You don’t have to answer my question if you don’t want to.” Charlie says, with just the tiniest hint of sadness in his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you,” I say far to desperately for my taste. He looks nice. I’ve only known him for a couple days, but I already trust him more than my dad. But- No. if I want to tell him, I need to do it now. “Yeah, I’ve been in a relationship before. But it didn’t last long.”

“Oh. Who was she?” He asked. It kind of angers me that people always assume it a hereto couple. Why don’t people assume that it’s homosexual?

“Actually, I’m gay.” I say, slightly scared, and slightly hopeful. Busy now I’ve gotten up, and I’m ready to walk away, either towards school with him, or home, alone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Charlie says. 

“You’re fine with me being gay?” I ask, not entirely sure if I’m safe yet. 

“Yeah! Totally! It’s perfectly fine. And,” he starts. He’s fine with it! “I’m bi.” He says trailing off at the end. I’m not alone. 

“Awesome!” I say enthusiasticly. As I start to walk towards school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!! Pls put feedback!!!!


End file.
